


A piece of my home

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/wolfstar_scalata.html">La Scalata verso il Wolfstar, Livello 1: 02. Sciarpa</a></p><p>I ritorni a casa erano sempre un incubo e Sirius ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A piece of my home

I ritorni a casa erano sempre un incubo e Sirius ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, ma gli altri Marauders trascorrevano il Natale a casa e, anche se l’idea di rimanere ad Hogwarts lo allettava, le minacce di sua madre in merito erano state decisamente esplicite.  
Quindi anche quell’anno il primogenito dei Black fece il suo ritorno a Grimmauld Place: si tolse il mantello e scosse i capelli come avrebbe fatto Padfoot, ghignando nel riversare gocce e fango addosso a Regulus, che si scostò seccato. Lady Walburga gettò un’occhiata ai figli, scrutandolo con riprovazione.  
– Quella sciarpa, Sirius. L’usanza di spogliarsi della divisa in treno s’è dunque persa?  
Il sedicenne sollevò su di lei uno sguardo arrogante e divertito – No madre, è rimasta lì, insieme alla muffa.  
– Fa’ sparire quei colori  _volgari_ da questa casa – sibilò lei.  
Il ragazzo si strinse la sciarpa al collo e procedette verso la sua stanza: camminare per quei corridoi impregnati di storia e raffinati arredi con i colori Gryffindor addosso gli sembrava simile a muoversi in un tunnel buio e umido con una torcia calda e luminosa in mano, scatenando inoltre la riprovazione dei quadri e dei ritratti dei suoi antenati. Ad un tratto il brusio divenne così assordante che Sirius scoppiò a ridere, affondando il naso nella lana rosso-dorata: non gli servì l’olfatto di Padfoot per sentirvi l’odore di Remus, a cui l’aveva rubata prima di scendere dal treno, scambiandola con la sua. Inspirò profondamente e di colpo il confuso vociare non esistette più, né quell’aria che lo aveva sempre oppresso appena metteva piede in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere casa sua, perché un pezzo di casa, quella vera, se l’era portato via da Hogwarts ed ora poteva stringerlo al collo quanto voleva, sperando che l’odore sarebbe rimasto per i giorni che lo separavano dal ritorno a scuola.


End file.
